


Not Enough Words To Say

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Gen, Getting Together, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'card'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Enough Words To Say

Stiles bites at his pen, unsure of what to put on the blank space in front of him.

Which is _ridiculous_ , because words are his bread and butter, one of the few things that he is a complete _master_ at, and _**he can’t even figure out what to put in this stupid thing!**_

No, it isn’t this thing’s fault that Stiles is floundering, it’s _Stiles_ ’ fault for ever thinking that he could do this, that he could put into words how a certain Sourwolf makes him feel and give it to said Sourwolf in the hopes of-

Groaning, Stiles rubs his fingers through his hair, knowing that it’s a frazzled mess right now from how many times he’s done that in the past twenty minutes. It doesn’t help the rampaging thoughts in his head, but it does give him something to do that isn’t screaming in abject frustration, so that’s good...

Deciding that he’s overthinking the whole thing, Stiles pushes back from his desk and gets ready to to go to the store and _buy_ a stupid-

A sudden **thunk** at his window makes Stiles startle, but he still moves over to open it, surprised to see Derek slink inside with a blush on his cheeks. He’s just about to ask what happened when Derek thrusts something under his nose, making him go cross-eyed to look at it.

It’s a card.

It’s a card with a lemon and a lime on the front, in two pictures, both of them cartoons.

The first picture has the lemon looking determined and states; How To Get Someone To Like You: Say Something Funny.

The second picture has the little lemon all flustered as the lime looks confused and reads: Mess Up Horribly.

Feeling a flutter of something good about to happen in his stomach, Stiles opens the card to see the two sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces, the little lemon blushing cutely. It reads: Shockingly, They Like You Anyway!

And under that is Derek’s neat writing:

_Thank you for understanding when it’s hard to talk, and for being my voice when I can’t._

Looking up, Stiles can’t help but think that the blush on Derek’s face matches the little lemon’s.

But that’s okay, because Stiles is giving the little lime’s smile a run for its money.


End file.
